Sorry
by chemistry4
Summary: Pokoknya ini tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Penasaran? Yaudah baca aja! GS! DLDR! NO BASH! NO FLAME!


**Sorry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Yang lain nyusul ya :)**

**.**

**Warning : GS| TYPO(S) | OOC | Absurd **

**.**

**Rate : T (Berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu /?)**

**.**

**Genre : Romance + Comedy /? hahah**

**.**

**DLDR! NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini semua tidak adil menurut Chanyeol, gara-gara ibunya dia terjebak dalam perjodohan konyol. Oh, ayolah ibunya menjodohkannya dengan anak penjual ramen kesukaan ibunya. Apakah Chanyeol harus menurutinya sedangkan ďirinya sendiri sudah memiliki kekasih. Gadis berpendidikan, tidak seperti anak penjual ramen itu. Huh, Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib dimasa mendatang jika dia menikah dengan gadis yang bahkan tidak dikenalanya sama sekali.

"Chanyeol, gadis itu sangat manis. Kau tak akan menyesal."

"Tidak.. tidak..tidak!" Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya dengan kesal, Ibunya ini sedikit - sedikit membicarakan gadis yang akan dinikahkan dengannya.

Ayolah, Chanyeol butuh istirahat. Bangun pukul enam dan pulang hampir larut malam saja sudah membuat tubuhnya lelah dan sekarang ditambah dengan Ibunya yang selalu memaksanya untuk menerima gadis itu, rasanya Chanyeol ingin membekap mulut cerewet Ibunya saja.

"Ayolah. Aku yakin dia cocok denganmu. Dia gadis yang ceria Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak mau Ibu dan aku tidak peduli. Jadi, jangan paksa aku untuk menikahi anak penjual ramen idolamu itu!"

"Ibu tidak mau tau. Pokoknya besok kita akan menemuinya, lalu aku akan menyiapkan perayaan pernikahan untuk kalian."

"ibu! aku tidak akan menikahinya. Aku akan menikah dengan kekasihku yaitu Luhan!"

"Tidak bisa. Kau akan menikah dengan Baekhyun. Titik!"

"Tapi Ibu—"

"No no no, Ibu tidak menerima penolakan sayang."

"Yak! Arghhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kini sedang asyik ber-chating dengan seseorang, membuat Ibunya curiga. Dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatapi ponselnya, dan hal itu membuat Ibunya semakin mengerutkan kening.

_'Pasti wanita yang bernama Luhan itu.'_

"Ibu boleh meminjam ponselmu sebentar?"

Sesaat kemudian senyum menawan Chanyeol pudar lalu digantikan dengan wajah cemberut.

"Untuk apa? Ibu kan punya ponsel sendiri."

"Sudahlah, kemarikan."

"Ishh, apa Ibu tidak punya pulsa?" Chanyeol menggerutu tapi tetap menyerahkan ponselnya walaupun dengan berat hati.

"Benar - benar cerewet." gerutu ibunya sambil meraih ponsel Chanyeol. Anaknya sama dengan dirinya ternyata 'Cerewet'.

Ibu Chanyeol kemudian mencari kontak yang sering dihubungi anaknya, Tiba - tiba perempuan paruh baya itu menyeringai.

"Hallo, Luhan?"

_**Degg**_

"I—Ibu..."

"Jauhi anakku. Jangan menghubungi Chanyeol lagi, apa kau mengerti?"

"H—hey,, Ibu.." Chanyeol mencoba merebut ponselnya dari sang ibu, tapi tidak bisa ternyata ibunya sangat kuat.

_"Hey Luhan tidak boleh tau tentang perjodohan konyol ini.'_

"Karna Chanyeol akan segera—"

Sebelum ibunya menyelesaikan percakapannya dengan Luhan, Chanyeol dengan cepat merebut ponselnya lalu memutus sambungan dengan sepihak.

_**Pipp**_

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan ibunya kemarin, _'menemui Baekhyun'_ sekarang mereka benar - benar sudah berada didepan kedai ramen milik orang tua Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah malasnya sedangkan Ibunya terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali.

"Hey lihatlah. Bukankah dia sangat manis?" Tunjuk Ibunya pada seorang gadis berambut panjang yang berdiri dibelakang meja kasir.

"Siapa? Dia?" Tunjuk Chanyeol pada seorang Bibi-bibi yang sedang mengelap meja disebelah meja kasir.

"Anak bodoh. Bukan dia, tentu saja calon istrimu, Byun Baekhyun." Lalu ibunya menarik kepala Chanyeol kearah Baekhyun.

"Jadi dia orangnya?! Astaga Ibu kau ingin aku menikah dengan siswi SMP?!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan gaya berlebihan, menatap Ibunya dengan tatapan kecewa lalu Ibunya hanya memandangnya malas.

"Demi Tuhan aku bukan seorang pedofil!" lanjutnya, Chanyeol meremas rambutnya dengan kencang lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

Dia masih tidak menyangka ternyata orang yang dimaksud Ibunya masih anak-anak, membuat dia kaget saja.

"Chanyeol."

"Iya?"

"Umurmu sekarang berapa?"

"Apa?! Jadi Ibu tidak tau? Aku ini benar - benar anakmu kan?"

"Sudahlah, jawab saja."

"Duapuluh lima tahun. Apa Ibu puas?!"

"Iya. Ngomong - ngomong Baekhyun lebih tua enam bulan darimu sayang."

"A—apa?"

Chanyeol shock mendengar ucapan ibunya tadi, gadis itu gadis yang akan dinikahinya ternyata lebih tua darinya. Pasti ibunya berbohong jelas - jelas gadis itu terlihat sangat muda apalagi postur tubuhnya yang mendukung untuk disebut sebagai siswi SMP.

_'Benarkah dia lebih tua dariku? Tapi jika benar, aku merasa dia gadis dewasa yang gagal. Lihatlah, dadanya saja rata.'_

"Hey kau melamun jorok ya?"

"Ap— ti-tidak. Kenapa Ibu menuduhku, apa buktinya?"

"Tentu saja ada. Kau tidak sadar dari tadi kau melihat kearah dada Baekhyun terus."

"Ishh, itu tidak seperti yang Ibu bayangkan, okay."

"Memangnya kau tau Ibu membayangkan apa?"

"Huh? a-aku tidak tau. Memangnya Ibu sedang membayangkan apa?"

"Membayangkan saat kalian melakukan **Malam Pertama**."

"Yak! Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya saja tadi. Kenapa Ibu seperti Ayah sih."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hallo, saya Byun Baekhyun. senang bertemu dengan anda."

Chanyeol hanya berdiri saja tanpa menjawab salam dari Baekhyun, lalu sang Ibu menyenggol lengannya dan mau tak mau dia harus berkenalan dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku Chanyeol." jawabnya singkat.

_'Itu saja? Dasar Chanyeol bodoh!'_

Ibunya memandang Chanyeol dengan marah, tidak sopan sekali mengabaikan salam dari seseorang.

"Ahaha, aku lupa. Chanyeol sedang sakit gigi jadi dia tidak banyak bicara." Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung memelototi Ibunya.

_'Sakit apa? What the..'_

"Oh. Tidak apa-apa, saya mengerti Nyonya."

"Tidak Baekhyun. Bukan Nyonya tapi Ibu, mengerti."

"B-baik I-bu.."

"Nah, karena kalian sudah bertemu dan berkenalan aku akan segera menyiapkan tanggal untuk pernikahan kalian."

**Brakk**

Itu tadi suara apa sih? gempa bumi? mengganggu saja. Oh itu suara meja yang digebrak oleh Chanyeol ternyata. Ishh benar - benar tidak sopan -_- *ignore

"Ibu! Kami bahkan belum mengenal lebih dekat mana bisa langsung menikah!"

"Iya Nyonya- eh maksud saya I-ibu,, benar kata C-Chanyeol ini terlalu cepat."

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir, seiringin berjalannya waktu pasti akan terbiasa. Cinta datang kapan saja, mengerti."

"Ibu ini namanya pemaksaan! akan kuadukan Ibu kepada Komnas HAM!"

_**Kriikk kriikk**_

"Emm,, Baekhyun. Chanyeol ini orangnya sedikit berlebihan, jadi kuharap nanti kau betah dengannya."

Baekhyun tertegun, mungkin Chanyeol begini karena dipaksa untuk menikahinya. Baekhyun merasa tidak enak pada Chanyeol *barusadaryabaek

"Huh? I-iya saya mengerti."

"Kalau begitu kami harus pulang dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan tanggal yang bagus untuk kalian. Baekhyun, Ibu pulang dulu ya."

"Oh. Iya, hati - hati dijalan Ibu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membantu Ibu Chanyeol memakai mantel berbulunya.

Chanyeol akhirnya berdiri lalu hendak keluar tapi tidak jadi karena Baekhyun menghadangnya.

"Ada apa lagi." Chanyeol berucap dingin.

"C-chanyeol, tolong jangan mengebut ya. Sehabis hujan jalanan menjadi licin. Hati - hati." setelah itu Baekhyun langsung melarikan diri dari hadapan Chanyeol yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Apa aku terlihat menyeramkan? dia ketakutan sekali seperti melihat hantu." Chanyeol menanyakan itu pada dirinya sendiri *OMG. Lalu mengeluarkan cermin *=_= yang selalu menemaninya disetiap waktu.

"Mana ada hantu setampan aku. Kau pasti bercanda, hahaha.." Ucapnya sambil berkaca.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian Ibunya menyuruh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk menemuinya. Ada urusan penting yang harus dibicarakan.

Chanyeol was - was sendiri memikirkan apa yang akan dibicarakan ibunya. Dan Baekhyun juga terlihat panik, panik karna melihat Chanyeol yang hari ini terlihat semakin tampan *eaa

"Sudah kuputuskan, bahwa kalian akan menikah satu minggu lagi."

"APA?!/HAH!" Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Ah,, kalian memang serasi. Nenek yang bilang, kalau minggu depan itu hari yang baik."

"Nenek? dia kan sudah tua dan pikun, siapa tau Nenek hanya asal bicara."

"Iya, benar sekali." Ucap Baekhyun menimpali.

"Tidak. Kata - kata orang tua itu sudah pasti benar. Kalian tidak usah mengelak lagi pokoknya minggu depan kalian akan menikah."

_**Tokk tokk tokk **_

Itu suara meja yang dipukul dengan sepatu ber-hak tinggi milik Ibu Chanyeol. Siapa yang melakukan itu? tentu saja Ibu Chanyeol, tidak mungkin kan itu perbuatan Nenek Chanyeol. Beliau sedang tidur dikamar. *ignore

Setelah itu Ibu Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan dua orang manusia berbeda jenis kelamin yang saling menatap. Yang laki - laki memandang dengan marah sedangkan yang gadis menundukkan kepalanya karena takut.

"Selamat." Ucap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit dibaca.

"Huh?"

"Selamat, karena minggu depan kau akan menjadi isteriku. Apa kau puas telah menghancurkan hidupku?"

"M-maafkan aku Chanyeol.."

"Sudah. Aku.. tidak.. ingin.. MENDENGAR SUARAMU LAGI!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara kerasnya membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya karena kebisingan Chanyeol.

"Oh iya. Jangan harap kau akan bebas saat menjadi isteriku. Karena penderitaanmu baru saja dimulai saat itu juga."

_**Glupp **_

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Apakan saat menjadi isteri Chanyeol dia akan diperlakukan seperti budak? Baekhyun jadi takut membayangkannya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Gadis itu merasa takut akan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol. Ini lebih menyeramkan dibanding saat bertemu dikedai dua minggu yang lalu.

"Apa kau mengerti sayang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan seduktif.

_**Degg**_

_'Aishh,, jantung kenapa kau seperti ini lagi?!'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC/END?**

terserah readers sih. Mau ini dilanjut atau nggak hehe..

Maaf aku bawa fic abal lagi kkkk . Btw ada yang ketawa nggak pas baca fic ini? kalau ada berarti ini termasuk komedi juga dong :3 LOL

Oh iya, fic lain bakal nyusul Ok.

.

Sekian. Terimakasih


End file.
